


got a real big heart that i'm willing to hide

by woahpip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth scheming, Drabble, F/M, LyisClaude Week, Mutual Pining, No consent issues, Pre and Post Time-Skip, day 2: love potions, no beta we die like Glenn, not a super hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Claude creates a love potion (but someone else finds his notes).
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 7
Collections: LysiClaude Week 2020





	got a real big heart that i'm willing to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LysiClaude week day 2: love potion
> 
> title is from Dead Inside by Younger Hunger.

_before_

“It’s unethical Claude!”

“You know I have an interest in poison… This is just an off shoot of that.”  


She couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. Claude came to her room, close to bedtime (she was in her nightclothes already!) whispering about “love potions.”

“Please tell me you don’t want to use it…in a sex way.”

He gave her that puppy dog look. “Of course not. Unless you’re offering.”

Instead of giving him an answer she just screamed through her teeth.

“But seriously, it’s just an idea. A possible thing that could be used.”

He’d been asking her these questions more often, about magic and poison and tactics. Questions for war. It worried her but she was determined to brush off that worry until something happened…something worse than the missions and the missing students…

She had a feeling it would be soon.

“I think that love potions are less ethical than poison Claude. I can’t articulate why right now…just I really believe that’s not something you should mess with.”

“I didn’t take you as a romantic Lysithea.” She just raised her brow, doubting he gave her feelings on love much thought.

“Were you going to stay up late studying?” she decides to ask.

“I was. I guess you’re not?”

The neck of her nightgown was stretched a bit; she pulled it back over her shoulder and watched as his eyes tracked her movement. 

“I was going to read in here this evening. If you want to stay, you can.”

“I appreciate the gesture but I ought to leave.”

That hurt. She didn’t want to dwell on why.

He was quick to the door.

“Thank you Lysi, for always keeping me in line.”

He’s left before she can even process what he’s said.

_after_

“Did he figure it out on his own or did he steal your papers?”

Claude and Lysithea were crowded into his dorm room. They just had the antidote for the love potion shoved down their throats— Lysithea preyed to every goddess in existence the potion was from Claude’s notes, because that meant it would work 100%.

He was starting to come down from the high already. The potion hadn’t worked like he thought— more intense urge to fuck and less deep obsession. He guessed Hubert was mad about that too, but fuck him right now.

“I think it was very diluted,” she said again. Talking must distract her, but it did nothing but make him worse.

He needed to stay very, very silent until the need to take her to bed and keep her there for _days_ went away.

“Are you even listening to me? I did more research after that night.”

“More…research?”

“The potions only work on people…who have a bond.”

“Fuck,” is all he can think to say. After a minute he follows up. “That’s…bad. I care about everyone in Golden Deer.”

“It has be someone you already want to fuck Claude.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t have any other words for her, except _let me eat you out, let me pin you down, i want to feel your hands all over me, i love you_

He tried to distract himself by thinking non sexual thoughts: yes, he thought it was diluted. A full dose would be almost impossible to resist, and neither of them had made a pass at each other.

He stood toward the windows, sucking in the cool breeze. A cold shower could fix him quicker, but Teach had wanted the two to stay together until they were normal (something about possible weird side affects? He wasn’t sure their reasoning). Lysithea was curled up on his bed, hair flung over his pillows. She looked worse off than him.

“Lysithea…” he forced out. “Are you okay?”

A whimper was all he got, and for a moment he wanted to give in to the potion.

“It gets worse…before..uh… the end,” she panted out.

Her voice did not help him calm down. Not at all.

“I think…I’m worse because…I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time Claude.”

She rushed through the end and then curled herself even tighter. He let himself be excited about being wanted for just a second; he breathed heavy and felt his head clear. Soon, she would follow.

“I wouldn’t want to kiss you like this.”

“I know.”

There was nothing to do after that but wait to cool.

_after after_

Her smell was on his pillows for weeks; weeks that he spent crafting a formal letter for her to “come visit in his room for tea one evening.” He doesn’t send it. She’ll realize he’s not enough for her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> (i'm woahpip on tumblr!)


End file.
